1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temporary masks and protective coverings useful for preventing paint or other coatings from being deposited on ferromagnetic objects or surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
During painting or coating operations of a home's interior, it is necessary to keep certain areas, such as, door hinges, light and socket covers, or any other surfaces free from being painted or coated. The standard method for preventing a door hinge or some other area from being coated with paint or stain involves using different types of adhesive-backed tapes to cover or "mask off" the areas over which a coating is undesirable. Even if the areas are to be covered with some other type of "mask" such as plastic sheeting or masking tape that material still needs to be taped into place. In any event the covering these selected surfaces is a slow, tedious and expensive process.
Not masking the door hinges or doing a poor job in masking them leads to unsightly coating of the hinges which could lead to the door not opening or closing properly. Eventually, the coating covering the hinges will have to be removed. Removal can be accomplished in two ways. The first method involves physically removing the coating by scraping it off or using an abrasive such as steel wool. The second methods involves chemically removing the coating using harsh solvent. In utilizing either time consuming and labor intensive method, the underlying metal surface is likely to be marred.
If chemical solvents are used to remove paint or stain, they may also pose a threat to the safety and health of the user. Most common wood stains are oil-based and must be removed with commercially available stain removers. These stain removers typically contain methylene chloride which causes damage to the central nervous system if inhaled over prolonged periods. They are also eye and skin irritants and can be potentially fatal if swallowed.
Alternatively, a door and its hinges could be removed from the door jamb altogether. However, if the door itself needs to be painted or stained, the hinges must also be removed from the door. A standard interior door in a residential building has three hinges each held in place by at least three screws. Removal of the hinge from this door is a time-consuming process.
Therefore, there is a substantial need for a means to mask the hinges of a door in place, which is quickly and easily applied and removed.